Bittersweet Memories
by leawright
Summary: I don t like sweets, that is what Felix always says, until an encounter with Lysithea might change that, this girl will remind him to enjoy the sweet side of life


**Hey everyone, it is me leawright, and today i bring you my first fic related to Fire Emblem Three Houses**

**I love this game, the characters, the story, the combats, it is so fucking amazing, and one of my favorite ships is Felix x Lysithea, how she tries to cure him of his dislike for sweets, and that is when i thought about this little fic**

**I do not own any of the characters of this story, they all belong to Nintendo and Intelligent Systems**

**Please enjoy**

* * *

Garreg March Monastery, located right in the middle of the country of Fodlan

Inside this prestigious monastery, there was The Officers Academy, and inside of it, or rather, in the training grounds, there was a girl with long white hair, her name was Lysithea

She stood on the middle, there was no one around, this was her chance, she took something out of her pocket, a cake, she began to devour it

-¨Mmmmm…yum. Mmmmm…¨ she finished eating her food, a pleased smile on her fase ¨Ahh, so deliciuos! I´m so content in this moment¨

What she failed to noticed was the presence of someone, a boy with short dark blue hair

Lyshitea finally realized she was not alone

-¨Felix!¨ she said astonished

-¨Lyshitea¨ Felix said ¨You look mortified¨

-¨How long have you been there? Were you watching me? You were, weren´t you?¨

-¨I was, yes?¨

-¨Ugh¨ she cursed under her breath ¨For once I thought I had some privacy¨

-¨Did you say something?¨

-¨Huh? Nope. Didn´t say anything at all¨ she took out another piece of cake and handed it to Felix ¨Here¨

-¨What´s this for?¨ he asked confused

-¨I´m buying your silence… with cake. Take it¨

-¨I´m not sure what to be silent about¨

-¨If people knew i was shoveling cake into my face by the fistful, they´d think me nthing more tan a child!¨

-¨Adults eat cake¨ his face turned into a scowl ¨Hell, you have no idea how many times I´ve seen my old man shoveling one right after training and/or meetings¨

-¨You´ll never understand. Just take this, will you?!¨

-¨No, I don´t like sweets¨

-¨Does your refusal mean you´ll be telling everyone about my cake-shoveling ways?¨

-¨I just don´t like sweets, that´s all¨ he was getting tired of this

-¨Nonsense! Nobody can resist something so Delicious. Look, I´m giving you this cake wheter you like it or not. Eat it, toss it, throw it at an unsuspecting victim- the choice is yours. Just please don´t mention this to anyone¨

And she walked away

-¨What was her problem?¨ he looked at his new adquisition ¨And what am I supposed to do with this cake?¨

* * *

The following day, Lysithea was eating more cake

-¨Ahh yes! These are the moments I live for!¨ she said pleased

-¨I don´t understand you¨ Felix said confused

-¨You again!? Can´t you see I´m busy?¨

-¨Trus me, I din´t mean to interrupt¨

-¨So, how did you like the cake? I bet you ate it, didn´t you? I knew it was irresistible. What was the experience like? I´m curious, from a research perspective¨

-¨I don´t know. I didn´t eat it. I gave it to some kid¨

-¨You…gave it to some… undeserving child?!¨ she was shocked, how could he?

-¨My original idea was to throw it into Sylvain´s face, but i figured i would have been nagged because i am wasting food, so it was more simple to gave it to some kid. More importantly, we´ve been over this. I don´t like sweets¨

-¨Cake is not a ¨sweet¨. Cake is the divine essence of the heavens!¨

-¨Everyone has their own tastes¨

-¨That´s true, but life without cake is no life at all. Your dismissiveness regarding cake is inexcusable¨

-¨I´m not sure why you´re so fixated on this. Hell, you starting to sound like someone i knew¨

-¨I don´t know who you are talking about, but getting back to the point, I simply can´t resist the spongy magnificence of cakes. I don´t understand how you can be so dispassionate about it¨

-¨I don´t know. I just don´t like it¨ that wasn´t entirely true

-¨Just try a bite¨ she tried to feed him the cake ¨Come on. Open up!¨

-¨No. I already told you. I don´t want it¨

-¨But i made this one. With care and attention, love even. Ah, and i went light on the sugar, just for you!¨

-¨Not light enough, I´d bet. If I eat this, will you stop bothering me?¨

-¨More or les. Just don´t give it to some silly child this time¨

And she left

-¨Let´s get this over with¨ he said rather annoyed

He looked at the cake, he had to admit, it didn´t look that bad, but that´s when it happened, the memories of someone, a woman, sharing cakes with a kid Felix, such happy times

-¨Grr… This is ridiculous¨ and he stormed out, he didn´t like sweets, because there will never be

* * *

Later that day, Lysithea was walking down the hallway, until

-¨What the?!¨

In front of her, there he was Sylvain, who had caked splattered all over his face

-¨Hi Lysithea¨ he said

-¨S-Sylvain, what in the name of Seiros happened to you?¨

-¨I… I honestly have no idea, i was just minding my own business when Felix showed up, next thing i know, i got cake all over my face¨

That part got her attention ¨Cake?!¨

-¨Yeah, all this accident cost me a girl i was hitting on, i know i should take other stuff more seriously, but thowing me some cake? That was uncalled for¨

-¨Yeah, yeah, you lost a girl, but are you certain he threw you cake?¨

-¨Take a look for yourself¨

And she did, and there was no mistake, it was her cake

-¨Oh, that does it¨ and she kept walking, totally pissed

-¨Huh? Looks like i am not the only one with women problems¨

Felix was in his room, he heard a knock on the door, he opened it up, there was nobody, until he looked down

-¨You got to be kidding me!¨ there was cake on the floor, he took it and threw it away

He was reading his textbook, until he felt something near his feet, more cake

He was sharpenning his sword, until he went to grab the stone, he grabbed cake instead

This process kept repeating, until finally

-¨Let´s get this over with¨ and, it took al lof his might, bit it, and it was…. It was really good, it was lightweight, and best of all, there was not a lot of sugar, he couldn´t help but shoveled it whole

-¨That… That wa actually nice¨ a small smile formed in his face

* * *

The following day, at the dinning room

-¨Felix¨ Lysithea said ¨I´ve awaited for this day!¨

-¨You don´t change. Still prattling on about it¨

-¨Aw, come on. I just want to hear what you thought of the cake i gave you¨

-¨Uh¨ he was embarrassed ¨It was edible¨

-¨If by edible you mean incredible, then yes! I agree¨

-¨It was satisfying and lightweight. I imagine it would be quite useful as a battlefield provision¨

-¨Please refrain from lumping delectable cake into the same category as provisions¨

-¨You´re upset and I don´t understand why. I´m complimenting the cake¨ he smiled a bit ¨You cured my dislike of sweets. For that I thank you¨

-¨You have an interesting way of giving compliments, but I´m glad you liked it¨

-¨Yes¨

-¨What caused your so dislike for sweets? If you don´t mind me asking¨

He let out a sigh ¨I guess you do deserve to know, considering all the effor you put on those… As a child, all i did was training, i was focused on mastering the sword, but of course, i have to stop to rest, and during those times….¨ his eyes flickered a bit ¨My mother prepared cakes for me and my brother, we were both fans all sugar fulled stuff, and she did always managed to make the perfect cakes, until she died due to an illness, after that, it was my brother, and, the mere idea of eating something sweet was enough to made my teeth gritted in anger, because, there was never cake with her and my brother¨

Lysithea was shocked to hear such a story, she always thought of Felix as an emontionless guy, only focused on who to cut next

-¨Felix¨ she said sad

-¨Anyway, that is the past, what I want to know is that if you got any cake son you?¨

-¨You say that as though I just carry cake on me at all times! Did you want some?¨

-¨That´s not what i meant¨ he was embarrassed ¨If you´ve baked a cake however, I wouldn´t object to eating a slice¨

-¨If cake is what you want, you can just ask me directly¨

-¨Actually… I have the recipe for my mom´s cake right here¨

-¨Really?¨

-¨Think you could do it?¨

-¨I never say no to a new recipe, but are you ok with it? I understand being close to your mom¨

-¨I am, it has been long since I last eat it¨

-¨Well, leave it to me¨

And she made the cake, which was more tan Delicious, perhaps even better tan the one his mom made

* * *

The war that separated Fodlan was over, Felix became sort of a traveller, looking for fights, as if he had a thirst that needed to be calmed

He was travelling by an unkown forest, until he felt a scent, a familiar scent, but there was no way, he followed the scent, until he found a small house surrounded by tres, a small river

A person step out of the house, she had long white hair, she looked at Felix

-¨Hmph, took you long enough¨ she said with a small smile, she was not angry ¨The cake is ready, and my parents are eager to meet you¨

Felix smiled a bit and walked into the house, being received by cake and Lysithea, who he thought he would never see again

* * *

**And that is the end of that, shot and sweet, right?**

**I personally feel that Felix hate for sweet must come from a past memory, of course i could be wrong, waht do you guys think? Let me know in the comments or PM, i would like to know**

**As usual, thank you all for reading, I invite you to read the rest of my work**

**i might do more fics for this couple and other ones related to the cast**

**Until next time**

**Peace**


End file.
